


Conversation Amongst Stars

by decideyourfate



Series: After You, My Master [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decideyourfate/pseuds/decideyourfate
Summary: Bedivere feels as if his Master can't seem to look him into his eyes, so he tries to do anything, even if it takes small steps.[ Post-Camelot Singularity ]





	Conversation Amongst Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in mind with the idea of the Bedivere we summon is a different one from the one we meet in the singularity.

He clears his throat as he knocks on the door of Master’s room. He already knows that Master tells the Servants that there’s no need to knock the door. They can enter without knocking, but he’d rather not. It feels rather rude to him, to intrude on his Master and he isn’t the one who’s willing to do such a thing. But he doesn’t need to wait so long, as a voice from inside answers. “Come in!” He steps forward as the door slides itself, going inside the room. 

In the middle of the room, a round white table stacked with paperwork, and folders left open. A few digital screens were on, with a tablet laid on the side. Casting a look at his Master, who seemed to be fiddling with a calculator, poking in numbers with a pencil on her ear. As Bedivere decides whether he should say anything or not, his Master speaks anyway as she looks up. 

"Ah. B..., Saber." She mumbled with a conflicted look, but a rather shaky smile appeared, as if trying to assure him. It doesn't and he's reminded of the look when she first summons him.

Eyes filled with conflicted emotions, sadness, along with happiness. All while he introduces himself. A resigned look of something he can't quite understand why. But, he pushes it back in his mind, "I wanted to know if you needed anything... in particular, but it seems you've been doing alright--"

"You can sit here with me. I don't mind." She interrupts him, giving him a gentle smile, "I'd like to have some company anyway." 

He blinks, but obliged her request. It turns into silence, as the girl goes back to working away on the paperwork. He watches as she punches numbers, write things down, and put things away. Bedivere doesn't feel like he should be sitting still, but he's clueless what to do. So he asks again, "... May I ask which of these are complete and which is not...?"

A perplexed look on the young girl's face, but she points at a certain pile and to another. "Why do you ask?" 

"I thought it'd be better to organize things and make that there's some space for you to do your work." He pauses, "... If it wouldn’t be rude of me to do so..."

“Sure, why not?” The finality of her answer, and an odd look,  "It's not rude, you are being helpful. Don't denounce your intentions, right after asking whether you can help."

He had all the rights to feel embarrassed and seeing the conversation finished. He started on doing what he asked, and the two of them worked on in silence. The silence felt awkward, but at the same time it felt comforting, working together.  It didn’t take a while as he reorganized things, and as she asked him to give her something from one of the piles. 

The pair continued to work for a while, until Ritsuka set down her pen down onto the table and getting up to stretch. Surprised at the sudden movement after being so in tune with working together. He can't help but freeze as he was unsure what to do.

"Let's take a break.” She starts cleaning up, and he does so as well. When everything put away, he could only assume that he should leave now. Since, his Master would like to rest, but his assumptions turn wrong. “Saber, I was planning to go somewhere, but would you like to go with me?”

"If that's a request--"

"No, it's not, I'm only asking if you'd like to come." She points out, and the man seems to be unsure, but he decides that it wouldn't hurt to. "I'd love to Master. May I ask where you plan to go?"

"You'll have to see for yourself first!" The teenager smiles, and she soon leads the way with Bedivere following her at her insistence. He's not quite sure what to think of it. But as the two of them traverse the hallways. His Master seems to be picking things like food and two glasses of a sweet aroma. He offers to hold them, but she refuses him as they continue on walking to her planned destination.

Their walk began to go farther down the hallways. To an area that he had never usually ventured to, and he supposes few others know of it as well. But it doesn’t stop his Master, from going on, without a minute’s rest. When the two of them finally arrive, he notices there are staff members around. Ritsuka takes a walk towards one of them. She speaks to them and he realizes, she speaks to them in English, not Japanese. Accented, but it was still English, and he couldn’t help but feel surprise when recognizing it.

But he doesn’t have the time to question it. As the staff pointed a direction to his Master, and she nodded walking off again. He hastens to follow after her, and they reach an area with a large telescope going through the open roof. He couldn’t help but stare at the sight of it, and his Master giggled. “Welcome to the astronomical observatory part of Chaldea, Saber!”

"Astronomical observatory...?" He repeats as he watches his Master set down food on a small table and drinks. She nods as she looks up at the opened roof. The sky was within view, a dark night sky, with stars twinkling in view. “It used to be an astronomical observatory, before it changed quite a bit.” The girl pauses as she continues. “I found out about this when I spoke with the Doctor and Da Vinci-chan, and I decided to check it out for myself.”

“Are you… interested in this kind of thing, Master?” He asks carefully and she opens her mouth and then stops. No words come out, until a meek look appeared on her face. “Mhm. Yeah, I enjoy it. I know the constellations and what not… Does it… seem weird for me?”

He shakes his head profusely, and started to reassure her. “No! It’s not that Master. I think it shows a different side to you, than I usually know.” He continues, “Would you mind telling me what constellations you like?”

This gets Ritsuka into a rather animated mood as she points out the stars that forms constellations, or stars that are alone. She continues onto the night, sitting near Bedivere, drinking hot cocoa. Whatever wall that had stood between them had broken down pieces by pieces. Even if little by little.  
  



End file.
